1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tread and handrail combination structure of a staircase, and more particularly to a tread and handrail combination structure of a staircase, wherein the combination end of each handrail may simultaneously pass through any two adjacent treads so as to lock and secure the two adjacent treads, and the two adjacent treads may be supported by the support tube. Thus, the treads may be combined rigidly and stably, thereby increasing the structural strength of the combined treads, and thereby preventing the combined treads from being deformed and vibrated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional helical arranged staircase in accordance with the prior art as disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 139721, comprises handrail bodies having a bottom provided with a bottom connection portion mounted on boards and having two sides provided with a first connection portion and a second connection portion.
However, the conventional helical arranged staircase in accordance with the prior art has the following disadvantages.
Any two adjacent boards are connected by each handrail body. Each board has an inner side supported by a support post, and the outer sides of the boards are connected by the handrails. But, the outer side of each board is disposed at a suspension state, so that when the boards are pressed by weight, they are easily bent or deformed downward, thereby easily causing vibration or deformation.
In addition, a greater distance is defined between the outer side of the board and the upper end of the handrail body, so that the included angle between any two adjacent boards will easily deviate, and so that the included angle between any two adjacent boards is unstable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional helical arranged staircase.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tread and handrail combination structure of a staircase, wherein the combination end of each handrail may simultaneously pass through any two adjacent treads so as to lock and secure the two adjacent treads, and the two adjacent treads may be supported by the support tube. Thus, the treads may be combined rigidly and stably, thereby increasing the structural strength of the combined treads, and thereby preventing the combined treads from being deformed and vibrated.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a tread and handrail combination structure of a staircase, wherein the distance between the upper combination points and the lower combination points of the handrail is not too long, so that the included angle between any two adjacent treads will not deviate, and so that the helical arrangement of the treads is more exact without displacement due to pressure of weight.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a tread and handrail combination structure of a staircase, comprising: a support post, multiple helically laminated treads mounted on the support post, and multiple juxtaposed handrails, each tread having an outer side end provided with multiple combination holes, so that two ends of each handrail may pass through the combination holes to be fixed on the tread, wherein:
each tread has a bottom face provided with a support tube aligned and communicated with one of the combination holes, one end of each handrail is directly screwed on the tread, the other end of each handrail is extended through the combination hole and the support tube of the mating tread, and is extended through the combination hole of a next tread, so that any two adjacent treads may be combined rigidly and stably, without deformation.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.